paper_mario_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tealess
Tealess the Alien (Foreign Witch) Tealess is a female alien, born with a 3rd eye on her forehead, and there are times she does not utilize the third eye. She's a serene woman who is polite and graceful for the classy lady she is. This three eye alien is gifted the ability to shapeshift into all sorts of being, and can heal. It is said she is immune to poison, along physical attacks as what a death threatening injury to someone is different for her because her concept of pain works differently. She basically doesn't really know the standards of a human since she has no family at all, or was raised in one. Her weaknesses are being born with major colorblindness, sacred (in other words, she isn't normal but there eccentric perks she can exhibit) and certain relics. She may look young, but her age is the far opposite. She is eighty-two nonillion years old. Her shapeshifting is unlimited, but her healing isn't. She can manipulate others. Additional facts include that she is a cannibal and autotroph. Personality/Traits and Interactions Tealess is often a serene woman who is polite and graceful for the classy lady she is, however, she can depict the opposite at times. As a siren, she can appear alluring and beauteous at first, but then monstrous and gruesome next. Generally, she is the embodiment of horror, treachery and envy masked by beauty and amiability. As an entity who is able to shift forms and decieve, there is no telling who to trust. Persona With several notes of deceptions, Tealess is not one to fall for. Many fatalities was caused by her, as she is ruthless. She bears that tempting attitude that is irresistible. Sometimes, her silence can be deadly... Apart from her temptress side, she is actually very eccentric and bizarre. Knowing she contains anomalous ideals and odd ways, it is known that she would possess these qualities from the effects of Dearsean. An example of her strange behavior would be her use of sorcery as well as her odd change in behavior. Relationships She is related to Katurn, who is a child from a different planet. Katurn is her grandson, as seeing how she has created a son to live in the planet, known as Gynskyre. Her son eventually grew up and had a child of his own, who was known as Katurn, and Tealess knows who he is but he does not know who she is. He was born with the ability to shapeshift into a fox and manipulate wind, but it came with the fear of water and grease. This gift of shapeshifting was passed from Tealess, his grandmother. Sindusk is also a relative of Tealess, and she created him with her sorcery and the blood of Undruum. He is the quiet one, and like Katurn, he too have the gift to shapeshift but he is more advanced in that power. Not much is known about him. Abilities/Powers Foreign witchcraft befitting of a powerful alien, so various magic are present, such as the ability to shapeshift, bewitch and creation. * Shapeshift... '''She is able to to shapeshift into any form she desires, which can link to manipulation. * '''Creation... '''She can essentially heal injuries as well as cause them. Being an autotroph, she is able to make food and convert objects... She also possesses elemental control, which involves the usage of nature and crafting. * '''Bewitch... She is able to poison people's mind in multiple ways, like shapeshifting and beguiling. Another weapon she would be able to use, is her voice, which can lure in those who hears it. She is a siren, who uses her predatory to devour her enemies. * Conjuration... '''She can perform spells, though some tend to be long... They enable teleportation (and other means of transportation), projection and other various foreign witchcraft. This noticeably links to her powers of creation. One notable incantation is whenever she says "Delvestornation", a portal opens up to her home world. Physical Skills While Tealess is very talented with her witchcraft, she is able to physically fight as well. For example, if she were to shapeshift into a beast, she would hold the abilities to do such attacks that a beast would normally do. If she were to not wield magic, she would still be well-armed, using her wits and tactics to fight with elegance. She is strong, as seeing how she can tank damage very well. Weaknesses Despite being a character with immense power, she also holds her weaknesses as well. * '''Colorblindness... '''This is merely a flaw in terms of aesthetic, but can be fruitful if used to an advantage. * '''Sacred objects... Her main weakness, and the reason why she is weak against them is due to the mystical comet's domination being the bane of virtues, staining her with perpetually flowing sinful darkness. * Third eye... Her third eye is moreso a fatal weak spot, and can cause damage. If it is not present and closed, there will be no harm. The exposure of heavenly light will cause her third eye to open, and it will be much more vulnerable. History Tealess does indeed contain a backstory, in which explains her transition to the present. A very long time ago, she was originally was a celestial body named Dearsean... It was a planet that has many elements, such as gas, liquid and solid. Unlike the other planets, this one does not rotate around the sun rather, it rotates around the planet due to the planet not only being more massive but held a great source of life. It was a very odd planet that must've existed far before prehistoric times. Dearsean seems to be a magical planet, as the lands and islands were festering with sorcery among many creatures. They are known as Dearians. It held prosperous times, until the dark ages arrive after the global divination happen. It is said that the planet came from a different dimension, or a foreign void that was enchanted, as seeing its outlandish demeanor. Slowly over time, it continously expanded, in which the planet was enlarging... One day, the planet was extremely gigantic, as if a thousand sun were stuffed inside. That was when something strange occured... A mystic comet crashed into the ocean of Dearsean, as a myriad of asteroids bombarded the lands. All of the species underwent a massive extinction, meeting their fate through a Dearian Apocalypse. After being struck, the planet greatly shrunk in size. The settlements, empires and countries went barren, as they were stripped of residents. The blazing horror among the mountains, rivers, plains, seas and countless places rung. A very peculiar event occured, known as, the Birth of Tealess. She was created from a mixture of the Dearian core and the influence of the mystic comet. The debris of the Dearsean planet was absorbed by the comet. Tealess is born as an adult, with deep knowledge of her existence. She was formed in sky, decending to the center of the largest ocean, similarly to The Birth of Venus, (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Birth_of_Venus ). Tealess is the first member of her own race, being the one who starts the family timeline, and there are times in which she devours an offspring. She is the central resident of Dearsean, also known as the owner, in which she controls the course of the planet at will. The planet functions in accord to her whims. She is born with the powers of Dearsean, but her benevolence is shadowed by the heinous influence of the comet crash. Ever since the Dearian Apocalypse and the Birth of Tealess, she held great power until the day would come to put her darkness to a halt. Category:Characters Category:Villains